A More Important Meeting
by lothlorienlust
Summary: Just a quick office one shot which came to me and I had to get it out! Based on Dane Dehaan's Harry Osborn before he become drastically ill... HarryXOC "I could feel his eyes on me even when I wasn't looking. I loved it and Harry Osborn knew.."


Just a quick office one shot which came to me and I had to get it out! Based on Dane Dehaan's Harry Osborn but I've left it without too much detail so could be applied to other situations! HarryXOC

A smirk over his coffee this morning when I handed him the invoice folders.

A sideways glance during the meeting this evening I could feel his eyes on me even when I wasn't looking, I loved it and Harry Osborn knew it.

I found myself walking down the dark, glassed corridor as I slipped away from the meeting early.

I heard movement behind me and looked over my shoulder to see a suited figure coming towards me holding a jacket in his hands. I moved to continue walking when I realised that it was him and I stopped still.

Harry walked closer before also stopping in his tracks and watching me. We looked at each other for a few seconds before he dropped the jacket he was holding and moved forward closing the distance between us in three steps.

With force he grasped at the base of my neck and lifted my face to look at him. His fingers cupped my face and with my head tilted up he pressed his gently lips to mine.

Despite the soft kisses, the force of his advance caused me to fall back slightly and lean against the glass wall with the city behind us.

The kisses were quick and soft and his other hand moved to my waist and under my top resting on bare skin and I gasped at the coldness of his fingers.

I responded by moving my hand to his arm and gripping him tightly before reaching for his waist and pulling his shirt loose.

He paused and looked at me questioningly but I had been holding this back too long and putting my hand on his shirt I pulled him towards me.

I kissed him deeply and slowly and then paused to gage a reaction. In response his hand moved from my hip to the small of my back bringing me close to him so our bodies touched. He reciprocated the long kiss with his tongue timidly playing with mine before I became impatient and sped up the movement.

Sensing my change in mood he joined in as our breathing became faster. I let out a small moan and my hand reached for his hair, which is normally so well kept, and entwined my fingers into it. His hands roamed over my back and waist keeping me secure in his arms.

I pushed myself away from the window and up against him; anything to be closer.

Suddenly there were distant footsteps coming closer from down the corridor and the kiss was broken as we both look towards the sound annoyed at the interruption and breathing heavily.

However, in an instant he was taking control and grasped my hand pulling me down the corridor away from the footsteps and into an empty unused office. He let go of my hand to quietly shut the door behind us. My mind was a blur as he approached me slowly and I was forced up against the large wooden desk in the centre of the room.

Putting his hands on my waist he lifted me up so I was sitting at waist height and then nudged my legs apart moving into the space he had created. Leaning slowly in his breath fell on my cheeks and my heart was beating furiously in anticipation.

But he pulled away and I became aware of how cold I was without the pressure of his body against mine. Re-tucking his shirt and adjusting his tie he walked towards the door before turning and catching my eye.

"Don't let me catch you leaving a meeting early again Miss Brown" he said quietly, a smirk playing on his lips. He then proceeded to walk slowly out of the office closing the door behind him and disappearing out of sight.

Taking a few moments to regain my thoughts I stood up to move towards the window, leaning against the glass as my breathing began to slow and I started to wonder what would happen if next time I didn't turn up at all… and whether it would be worth the risk…

Hope you like it, please let me know!


End file.
